


Jacket

by colorBlip



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spinel is baby, Spinel wears Stevens jacket, SpinelxSteven, Steven Universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: Spinel decides to try on Steven’s jacket, and finds herself thinking of him.





	Jacket

Spinel was…. fascinated… to say the least. The curious, pink gem wandered around Steven’s bedroom for the fourth time now.

It seemed like every time she went up to his room, it was different! There was stuff everywhere, scattered around the floor. Some different types of books she hazily recalls him telling her was called a manga?... Along with many other unnecessary things he certainly didn’t need.

Why does he need all of this stuff anyway?... Spinel blinked, genuinely curious as she examined a weird action-figure thingy on the floor.

She tried to imagine his room with less stuff in it, since this is where he spent majority of his time when he wasn’t out.

Spinel tried to understand all of the random, pointless things throughout his bedroom, picking each thing up, and questioning it before accidentally stumbling across a very familiar item.

Steven actually wore it everyday, even when it was scorching hot outside… (that’s another thing she tried her hardest to understand.) but for some reason he left it behind today.

Spinel’s eyes widened at the sight, quickly reaching out to pick it up. It was Steven’s big, pink organic jacket.

It brought back many memories to her. The smell, the feeling of it in her hands. She couldn’t tell if the memories were good or bad, but it certainly wasn’t pleasant to think about…

The pink gem sat with her back against the bed on the floor, lost in deep thought.

This jacket brought her so many feelings, flooding back to her all at once. She clutched it close to her chest and began to think about him.

Her heart skipped a beat, and she began to feel scared. Had she been cursed?! Why would weird things happen when she thought of Steven?

Suddenly, Spinel got a bright idea. She was curious as to why he had such a deep obsession with the piece of clothing, and decided she was going to wear the jacket, just like Steven did. 

Carefully, she slipped both of her arms into the sleeves one at a time and straightened it up a bit in the back. It was a bit large, but it was good enough to keep her warm. 

She sat in the jacket, thinking about how mad he’d be if he had caught her, wearing his precious jacket. She scoffed.

Spinel slowly brought a hand up to her mouth, covering it in attempt to stop the giggles escaping her lips.

...

_This is stupid. Why am I wearing human clothing anyway? It’s like I got hit right in the head…___

She started muttering something along the lines of ‘What is it with him? Stupid, stupid, stupid...’ but suddenly, her muttering stopped when he popped into her thoughts again.

_ __ _

_ __ _

She froze up when she remembered when he’d gently intertwine their fingers, offering the gentlest, most endearing smiles she’d ever seen in her life, melting and falling asleep in his arms, along with his even softer voice singing the familiar lyrics that she never had the chance to hear. 

_ __ _

It absolutely went over her head how... how he didn’t even have to try. When he’d gently play with her hair as she sobbed into his embrace, she felt as if she were the only thing that mattered to him...

_ __ _

_“We can go through it together. I’ll always be with you- right here, beside you.”_ Spinel recalled his soft, reassuring words the first time he found her sobbing on the beach.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

That’s the night she first started experiencing these... these feelings whenever she was around him. Heck, whenever she thought of him!

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

She thought of his gentle expression of when he’d smile at her, and how safe… how content she’d feel when he’d hug her.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

She imagined the warm feeling of her hand, delicately intertwined with his. How confused she’d get when suddenly she was at a loss for words when he asked her a simple question, like “how are you holding up?” or “how has your day been?”.

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Spinel was now a flustered mess. Her red cheeks took over the entire complexion of her normally pink skin tone, and her face wrinkled up like she had eaten something sour. She just wanted to know _what the heck was happening to her body…_

_ __ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

she angrily muttered his name, like it was a curse, melting into the warmth of his jacket. She imagined he was right there, behind her, holding her and singing to her. She couldn’t help the small, dreamy smile creeping up on her face... 

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

The redness of her face could be mistaken for a tomato about now. Her stomach churned as she continued thinking of Steven with a content smile on her face, and her eyes soon closed.

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _“Spinel?”_ Afamiliar, soft voice called, startling the pink gem right out of her thoughts, and fantasies-__ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

Of course, it was him. The boy who started all of this. _Steven Universe._

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Spinel tried forming words, but she miserably failed when just a bunch of stuttering came out before she quickly removed the jacket from her body,

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, I see you found my jacket,” he mused, chuckling as he tried to decipher what was actually happening here.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Er…” she could only make odd noises, looking in every direction except his. She was still deeply flustered, desperately digging in her mind for a believeable explanation.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Were you cold?...” 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

She wanted to not be here right now. Oh, how badly she wanted to disappear, just for right now… she waited silently for a coincidence, for something to end the awkward silence- but no. Of course not. Why would anything go in her favor?

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Spinel finally spoke, and gained the confidence to look at him, and even be honest.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“I… I was just thinking of you-... that’s all,”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Now it was Steven whose face was slightly flustered when he realized what was going on, but he kept a cool demeanor, and softly smiled. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

He was deeply flattered, and it was almost funny to him at how good Spinel thought she was hiding this...

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Every time he’d try explaining love to her, she’d change the subject or seem uninterested, but something inside him knew one day she’d figure it out for herself.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ “You know, Spinel… if you wanted to wear my jacket... you could’ve just asked.”_ ____

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! This is my second Stevenel fan fiction. Leave comments/kudos please so I can know if you want more! Thank you for everything!
> 
> Consider this a part 2 to my other fanfic called “Sometimes” :)


End file.
